Life Goes On
by Harumi AkaiNeko
Summary: Kitty, and her friends if they didn't have powers.some romance.
1. Intruder: Rouge

Hello. I'd like to thank you if you are reading this.

_~thinking~_

_Flashback_

_**Writing**_

_**Dreams **_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Kitty Jonson

15 yrs old, the oldest child. She and Marie are best friends.

Bobby Jonson

14 yrs old, youngest.

Marie Wolfe

19 yrs old, adopted by Logan Wolfe.

Evan Sanders

15 yrs old, Ororo's nephew

Kitty sat up in bed. Some one just went through the gate and, though she just woke up, she knew who it was. Kitty stood up and she heard the TV and her guess was confirmed. Kitty got up and went in the living room and plopped down next to Marie with a grin. "Good Morning miss Southern Belle. Don't you, like, have your own house to go to." she asked.

"Yeah, but Logan done went on a trip to get somethin', an' ah thought ah'd betta grace ya'll with ma presence." Marie said grinning. "An' how come you're up late? It was five two hours ago, or were you Emailin' Evan 'bout that new foster kid Ororo was plannin' on takin' in?" Marie guessed.

"Okay, first of all, why would Logan be getting something from town when he, like, just went two days ago? And second, did I Email who about what?"

"Ah heard, that some body on this block was gonna' adopt some kid jus' las' week. Ah figure, that Miss Ororo was because she always loved kids." Marie said in surprise.

"Maybe you heard it wrong and some body on the next block is adopting, or, like, maybe they couldn't adopt." Kitty suggested.

"Ah donno. Maybe it was a rumor but it'd be nice ta have a friend ah could relate t, ya know?" Marie let out a sad sigh, it broke Kitty's heart to she her friend so depressed.

"Aw, gosh Marie, ya know we love you!" Kitty said as she hugged the Goth girl. _~Everyone thinks she's a freak…but I know better. How awful it must be to have your family die. ~_ Kitty thought, sadly. "Yeah, but if some one like me moved here, ah would finally have some one to relate to."

They heard a knock at the door and Kitty answered it. They found Evan Sanders at the door looking out of breath and they took him inside. "Aw, Evan, it's six in the mornin'"

"Yeah and not that we aren't happy to see you but…."

"Why are ya up and why are ya runnin' 'round like that!"

"Yeah, you could've been, like, hit if Logan came around that corner and,"

"Would you two stop naggin' and come with me?!" Evan said and he dragged them down the street.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bum bum bum! Cliff hanger! Is there a foster kid? If so who adopted him? What's Evans malfunction? Who knows, I DO!! But I am not tellin'……….


	2. Enter: Jade and Daniela

Okay, thank-you -Gasp- Dead Deer, Hakudoshilover and Nightcrawler's Shadow for putting up with my crap and Nightcrawler's Shadow mainly for my prank that went a little to far. So, thank you you wonderful wonderful girls! Thank you few, that read my story and told me what you thought about it. Reviews are love!

disclaimer: ........ really?..........fine i don't own x-men evaluation but i do own Ms. Emily Night, Jade Smith and DJ[she is me dumbo]

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Emily Night

25 yrs old, Marie's neighbor.

Jade Smith

17 yrs old

DJ

13 yrs old

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Okay, now Evan. There ain't anyone up at this time of the mornin', so why are we?" Marie asked as they reached Ms. Emily Night's house, two blocks from Kitty's house.

"Well, Ms. Emily just got back from that trip she went on the other day. And you know that she loves kids and …" Evan trailed off, leading Marie to finish his thoughts.

"An' she decided ta adopt!?" Marie almost burst, she was so happy.

"You got it!" called a female voice. They turned to see the source of the comment, a girl perched on Ms. Emily's fence. Her hair was long and it was dark brown with blood red and black streaks in it and it reached her waist. Her eyes were beautiful, and as green as the forest and she looked around seventeen in age. Next to her sat a younger girl, with long hair that reached two inches below her shoulders, it was lighter in color and had caramel highlights. Her eyes were hazel [a brown/green mix] and she looked about thirteen in age.

"Hey, Jade, who's that girl?" Evan asked the older girl. The younger child caught Marie's eye.

"Hi my name's Daniela Jinx. Call me DJ." said the younger child, who was as country as Marie. "DJ!" called a familiar voice. Logan.

"So, I take it Logan knows DJ?" Kitty said. "Yeah, I was gonna tell you guys but looks like ya've met!" Logan said laughing. "Emily adopted two kids." He explained.

"Um, big brother doesn't wanna' talk…. Sorry." Said DJ..

"Hey, Kitty, you should talk ta 'im. Ya' have a wonderful impact on people." Marie suggested helpfully. "… no, I……err…. He probably, wants to be," Kitty stuttered. She really didn't want to do that.... she's nervous around boys.... especially pissed boys.

"Kitty, may we talk to you?" Marie asked and Evan said "Now."

Kitty walked to the other side of the street and said, "Yes?"

Marie grabbed Kitty by her arms. "Kitty, You're scared of alotta things,"

Evan intervened"Mice, snakes, chicken pocks, black cats," Logan stood in the street and said, "Bigfoot, the loch ness monster, singing on stage, half the boys in school, wolves, abandonment, terrorist, that thing on that horror movie ...... oh the grudge, and "

"She gets it!!!" Marie scolded them, "But the one thing ah won' let ya be sared of is a harmless lil' ol' boy."

"Yeah, Kit-kat. Let's go!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Who is the other orphan? Will he take a liking to Kitty? Will Kitty talk to the other orphan? WELL, REVEIW AND YOU'LL FIND OUT YA LAZY PEOPLES?


	3. Bets and Orphans

Hello peoples, what's up? Okay I would like to thank Nightcrawler's Shadow and –Gasp- Dead Deer for reviewing; now, I'd like to point out Jade whom, by the way, I based on Nightcrawler's Shadow. In this chapter, we meet a curtain boy that we all know and love.

Kurt Jenkins

16 years old. He and his sister are orphans.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Daniela waited along with Jade. "So, are you going to talk to my brother," Daniela asked, hopefully.

"Yes, darlin' she is," Marie said leaving no room for buts.

Daniela took Kitty to the backyard, pointed to her brother then fled to the street on the other side of the wall. "She's gonna run huh?" she said through a fake smile that was for Kitty.

"Like a free ranged chicken. Any bets?" Marie said.

"Fifteen dollars she won't make it five minutes." Daniela said throwing her money on the side walk at Marie's feet.

"Twenty she makes it fifteen minutes." Evan said, throwing down his wallet.

"Thirty says she loses her courage and runs in twenty." Marie and Logan said.

"You should all be ashamed! She trusts you and puts up with you people, and you bet on her actions! She'd be shocked at you...... Fifty she goes crazy on his butt and he'll be good in three hours." Jade said.

"Thanks for the support," Kitty yelled over the brick wall where her friends waited.

"Any Time Kitty!" Jade yelled back.

Jade stood up and leaped off the wall.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

okay if I get more than two reveiws, I'll write more, so tell your friends or something. 'Cause I mean it!


	4. TwentyFive minutes, SixtyThree seconds

Well I was holding out for more reviews but I sadly didn't get any more. .. Any who, this is the fourth chapter.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

"So, how long has it been?" Evan asked.

"Three minutes." Marie said.

"………" Evan sighed. Daniela suddenly sat up straight and looked oddly awake for some one who was sleeping five seconds ago. She sat up so suddenly that Evan yelled like a little girl and dove behind Logan. "Was that nessesary?" Daniela asked.

Evan blushed from emberessment. "Anyway, I got an idea of how long it will take."

"Oh yeah, smarty pants?" Evan snapped.

"Twenty-five minutes, sixty-three seconds." Daniela said confidently. "And Kurt'll follow her out after five minutes."

. . .

Twenty-five minutes later.

"Well? where are they you little know-it-all?! I don't see 'em, do you see 'em? 'Cause I don't see 'em!"

Daniela held up her hand and said, "Five.... Four... Three.... Two... And..." she pointed at the gate just as Kitty appeared and glared at Bobby as he ran down the road.

"March," Marie said to Bobby, and Bobby sighed, "Mom and Dad are going to work," and walked back down the street. Kitty walked after him in a sad kind of way. Marie and Logan went home, and Evan stayed at the Night house.

"Daniela, how did you do that?" Jade whispered in awe.

"I can't tell you Jaden." Daniela said. Jade was shocked. How could she know that was Jade's real name?

"It's such a lovely name," Daniela said. "It means 'God has heard.' It fits you like a glove."

"How did...?" Jade gasped.

"I shall tell you some day."


	5. Of Friends and Foes

-SIGH- I'd like to pick out a few things. #1. I MAY change the story line a bit for some good ole' razzle-dazzle. #2. Daniela is 100% mine and Jade is too. #3. If you don't review this story, I'll send my German Shepard to your home, and she'll…… EAT ALL YOUR COOKIES!!!!!!!!!! Mawuhahaha!

_Flashback_

_**Writing**_

_Thinking_

_**Dreams **_

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Last time:

_Daniela suddenly sat up straight and looked oddly awake for some one who was sleeping five seconds ago. She sat up so suddenly that Evan yelled like a little girl and dove behind Logan. "Was that necessary?" Daniela asked._

_Evan blushed from embarrassment. "Anyway, I got an idea of how long it will take."_

_"Oh yeah, smarty pants?" Evan snapped._

_"Twenty-five minutes, sixty-three seconds." Daniela said confidently. "And Kurt'll follow her out after five minutes."_

_Daniela held up her hand and said, "Five.... Four... Three.... Two... And..." she pointed at the gate just as Kitty appeared and glared at Bobby as he ran down the road._

_"Daniela, how did you do that?" Jade whispered in awe._

_"I can't tell you Jayne." Daniela said. Jade was shocked. How could she know that was Jade's real name?_

_"It's such a lovely name," Daniela said. "It means 'God has heard.' It fits you like a glove."_

_***************************************************_

Everyone had given up on waiting on the boy, and one by one they filed into the street, heading home.

So of course, no one was there to see a boy and two dog slowly creep out of the Night residence, and make there way down to the Jonson house.

The boy had intended on knocking on the door to talk to her, that is, the girl from that morning. Her voice still rang in his head.

_Flashback_

_He was sulking in the backyard of Ms. Night's house when a small voice caught him by suprise._

_"H-hello. Um... I live down the street." the girl had said. "You're going to live here now right?"_

_He glanced at her. "My best friend likes skateboarding. I see you have a skateboard."_

_Nothing. "Well, I see you're busy."_

_End flashback_

"Maybe she would be a god friend, Shadow." He said to the black dog. "What do you think, Lily?" The red dog barked happily. "We'll see tomorrow."

And with that, the boy and dogs went home.

**********

Daniela woke with a mission the next day. She went to her brother's room and grabbed a pen. She wrote something on his hand and left.

She left a note on the table, grabbed her black rain coat and walked into the darkness.

*********

Marie got a text that morning from Daniela. She grabbed two rain coats, her laptop, a flashlight, dogwhistle and her green and black backpack. She put on a white and gray striped shirt and black jeans. Then, she set out for Kitty's house. On the way, she, Evan and Daniela met outside of Ms. Emily's house. "Hey, what goes on?" Evan said.

"You'll find out." Daniela said. "Here, Evan ya'll might need this. It's gonna rain, put it on."

Evan laughted. "Who says? That little girl? Is she a weather man?"

"Nope, but ya should listen ta her, little boy." Marie said.

"No."

"Fine." said Daniela. "come on."

-----

Kurt yawned and sat up. He sighed as he read his hand.

When the phone picked up, Bobby ansered.

"Yello, coolest house in town. Talkto me."

"I'mlooking for Kitty."

"Kaykay. Hold on.......Kitkat phone!"

"Yeah yeah."She called back. "Yes?"

"Kitty? It's Kurt."

Kittysat down on her bed. "You're like the guy from yesterday."

Kurt suddenly felt nervous. "Y-yeah, I was wondering, do you like Wendy's?"

********

Marie, Evan and Daniela waited outside Ms. Ororo's house. Finally, Kitty started to head for the door. After she met with a guy in a green shirt andleft her parents did too.

............

They walked down the street toward the park. "So, why talk to me now?" Kitty asked.

"I got lonely." Kurt laughed. "It happens."

They got silent.

*********

Suddenly Daniela passed out. As she did Marie grabed her arm.

_Dream_

_MR. AND MRS. JONSON DRIVINGDOWN A HIGHWAY. IT'S RAINING HARDAND THE ROAD IS SLICK. "I DON'T CARE WHAT JAMES KNOWS THAT GIRL NEEDS TO BE DISIPLINED. LOOK AT KITTY, SHE NEVER STEPS OUT OF LINE. MARIE IS TO REBELOUS. HE SHOULD TEACH HER, BUT JAMES THINKS BADLY OF IT."_

_"KITTY SHOULDN'T BE TREATED ....."MRS. JONSON CRYED IN AGONY AS HE SLAPPED HER. HE LOST CONTROL OF THE CAR......_

_END DREAM_

Daniela gasped and satup. Tears rolled down herface. "I have to go."

CLIFFHANGER!! Mawuhahahahahahahahahaha! .......... please readand reveiw.


End file.
